


a blackout oath

by besselfcn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Dreams vs. Reality, M/M, Medical Procedures, Near Death Experiences, Sibling Incest, Wound Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besselfcn/pseuds/besselfcn
Summary: Outside the walls of Hanamura, the air is a crisp gray; like it should be snowing but isn’t.Inside the Overwatch critical care medbay, the world tastes of antiseptic and plastics.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	a blackout oath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thereweregiants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereweregiants/gifts).



> Written for a Halloween exchange, now a Thanksgiving, for a wonderful wonderful person whose fics constantly blow me away.

Outside the walls of Hanamura, the air is a crisp gray; like it should be snowing but isn’t.

Inside the Overwatch critical care medbay, the world tastes of antiseptic and plastics.

Genji lounges in his childhood bed and traces his fingers along the line of his hip bone where it will one day be severed.

Hanzo is here somewhere, lurking in the shadows of their father’s domain. This is 2059, he thinks. Perhaps ‘60. Early November. He remembers thinking it was too early into winter for the sky to look as grim as it did. He remembers that his father was away for a stretch of days and that the guard who treated him and Hanzo as people and not as weapons still had his neck attached to his shoulders. He remembers putting on something made of delicate silk and sprawling out on crisp, clean sheets, waiting for Hanzo to return from a briefing so they could pretend for a moment that they were anything else than what they were.

Some other Genji’s heart stutters once more to a stop. They are having trouble keeping his blood pressure stable with the amount of tissue he has lost. Electric current pulses through his rib cage; it registers as a tickle at the back of his throat. The monitor stops its wailing; the patient lives. For now, for now.

The door slides open, and he paints on a smile. Enter his brother, his lover, his murderer. The sword-calloused hands that match perfectly to his. The swirling blue dragons that engulf him and itch to sink their teeth in.

_Hanzo_ , he says. He thinks in the memory he called him _anija_. He wants to say his name, now.

_I’m sorry_ , Hanzo tells him. He is always sorry.

Hanzo tells him about the meeting, about their father. About the things that will be expected of him soon -- leadership and consequences. Genji nods pleasantly through it, untying his silk robes all the while. There are miles and miles of them, here. When he is done they melt to the ground and disappear like so much smoke.

_Come here_ , he tells Hanzo, his arms open, his legs parted. _Come here, I miss you._

_I was gone an hour_ , Hanzo scoffs, but he is undressing too.

Genji shrugs. _I always miss you._

His brother falls atop him, their skin pressed tight until he wishes it would melt together too. Hanzo mouths his way down from Genji’s neck to chest to stomach to between his thighs, hungry and frantic. Genji reaches to tangle his fingers in Hanzo’s hair and finds they are slick with blood, the arm grey with rot. He pushes him down harder.

He wishes sometimes these memories or dreams or dying visions would bring him the sordid moments. The times they were at each other’s throats, near the end. The times he defied Hanzo, did everything he was told not to do because he was told not to do it. The times Hanzo spent so much energy chasing the promise of being loved that he had no time for what Genji was desperate to give to him.

It only ever shows him this. Warm mouths and gentle touches; the fragments of a life he has been trying to forget.

Hanzo comes up for air. His face is consumed by that steady desperation that colored so much of his adult life. Genji wraps a leg around the small of his back.

_Tell me what you want,_ Genji says.

Hanzo shudders. _I don’t know._

Genji wishes he could laugh. When he tries, he feels the wheezing of a tracheal tube.

_Then come here_ , he tells Hanzo. _Come here._

Hanzo crawls back up towards him; his hands leave burn marks along the way. They settle down into his chest, through where his skin has been butterflied open, past the cauterized edges of his arteries, down into a heart that stutters and seizes and threatens to stop.

_Fuck me_ , Genji whispers, warm and sultry.

Hanzo slips easily into the wet, warm flesh. His fingers push cautiously into the aorta.

Genji moans, louder than he needs to. Someone is shocking him again; it arcs his back, pulls his muscles taut with agony.

_Please, please_ , he begs, his fingers wrapped around Hanzo’s throat, his mouth wet with blood and saliva. _Please, harder._

Hanzo’s fingers dig, pressing into the ventricles, the atria. Blood pours over his fingers as Genji’s muscles yield to let them in, pulse around him to draw him deeper, bury him.

The monitor wails; his rhythm is out of control, the sedatives fighting a losing battle. Hanzo brushes his fingers against the thick walls of his vena cava and Genji’s vision whites out, a shuddering gasp pouring through him from the inside out, spreading into his fingers, his toes, halfway across the world.

His heart fails. Flatline, splayed open like an insect. The medical team watches it still beneath their fingertips.

For the fifth time that week, Genji dies.

* * *

Here he floats naked in a hot spring, his fingers pruning with how long he stays half-submerged under the water. The air is thick with the insects of summer.

The metallic heart nestled underneath a polymer sternum beats out an even, easy rhythm.

Hanzo is somewhere here, waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me places @besselfcn
> 
> Title is from Kevin Devine's "Brother's Blood", which if it isnt a song about fucking & killing your brother idk what its about


End file.
